A Rose By Any Other Name
by Pariah164
Summary: The frist CCS fic from Karura! Well, Sakura's in the seventh grade now, a little older, a little wiser, and is living a normal witn her friends (and Syaoran.) However, a mysterious stranger stirs up trouble...


A Rose by Any Other Name  
A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction by Karura  
Day One: The Sight  
  
Disclaimer: Okies, All CCS characters are owned by CLAMP. I don't own them, no matter how much I wished I did. ^^U Also, Himitsu is MY original character, so DO NOT use her!  
Sankyuu!  
  
It had arrived. The red-haired girl stood at the top of Tokyo Tower, her blue and gold uniform sparkling in the moonlight. Strapped around her waist was a brown leather belt with a blue compartment hanging from it. She looked into her crystal intently, a small, fluffball-like creature floating by her side. Suddenly, the glass ball began to glow intensly, and she knew. A smile formed on her lips as she spoke.  
"The Cards are here."  
  
***  
  
"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!" the voice rang through Tomoeda Elementary like a school bell. Sakura Kinomoto turned to see her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, run happily towards her. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," the brown haired girl replied with a smile, "I take it you are excited about school starting again?" Tomoyo nodded eagerly, her violet eyes shiing. "Hai! We're in seventh grade now! Gorwn up!" Sakura's face grew into an angry look. "But Touya still picks on me..." she mumbled. "Well," Tomoyo mused, "He is a Senior now, ne? He will be going to college next year." That was when Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Syaoran Li standing there, a smile on his handsome face. "Syao-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging him like they hadn't seen each other all summer. Which they hadn't.  
  
"My dear Sakura," replied Syaoran, "How was your summer?" Sakura gave a small smile. "It was nothing without you," she quipped. "Nihaaaaaao!!" A voice interrupted. "Oh, Meiling!" said Tomoyo with surprise, "You're here too?" Meiling nodded. "I'm gonna stay in Japan for another year. Besides," she aded with a wink, "Had to visit my best friends!" "So," Syaoran said, "The gang is all here, ne?" Skaura lowered her gaze to the ground. "Ehm, no..." she murmered, "Kero-chan...left..." Meiling looked at Sakura, eyes wide. "What?" Tomoyo nodded. "Yes," she confirmed, Kero-chan returned to his position as gaurdian of the Clow book. Since Sakura made the Sakura Cards, nothing has been happening. So, needless to say, there has been nothing going on lately." The group fell silent as they walked into the classroom. That was when they heard the crying.  
  
Chiharu sat in the corner, looking like she lost her best friend. "Chiharu!" Sakur cried, rushing to her side, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chiharu looked up at Sakura. "My..my mother..." she stammered, "She's going to die!!" Tomoyo gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth. "What do you mean?" pressed Sakura, "Is she ill?" Chiharu sniffed. "N-no." she replied, "But she will die eventually, and I just can't bear it!" Sakura looked confused, and she got a sweat drop(like this=O.OU). "What? She is still young. She still has many years left! Especially for you." Chiharu shook her head ferociously, "No!" she cried, "She could die today, tomorrow, anytime! I can't stand it!" Sakura shook her head, "It's no use."   
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red haired girl moved through the crowd towards the crying girl. Her blue eyes looked down on the girl, and a determined look spread upon her face. Slowly, the stranger knelt down to Chiharu's level and placed a hand on her forehead."Stop crying!" she yelled. And Chiharu stopped, looking dazed. "Wh-what happened?" she inquired, "One minute I was taking, and the next--Hey, was I crying?" Chiharu wiped her eyes, confused. The girl stood up. "She'll be fine now," she said calmly, then walked away. The group of friends watched as she walked past. Sakura got a chill up her spine as the girl gazed at her, smirked, then walked out of the room. "Who was that?" Syaoran wondered aloud. Naoko adjusted her glasses as she replied, "Her name is Himitsu Barano. She just arrived two weeks ago. She is in the gifted class here."   
  
"Well, Naoko, you're certainly filled with information today," Tomoyo commented with a smirk. Naoko grinned. "I ask around," she replied. That was when Mr.Terada walked in. "Ok, class, have a seat and calm down." Sakura and Tomoyo took their usual seats, and Sakura couldn't help but smile as Syaoran sat down behind her. Her gaze shifted to Rika, and her smile grew curious. Rika looked especially happy that school was starting again. Everyone knew that her relationship with an older boy had gotten even more serious, but nobody knew who the mystery man was yet. Perhaps this year, the secret would finally be revealed. Sakura's thoughts then shifted as the day's lessons began, but she just could not take her mind off the new girl.  
  
***  
  
After school that day, Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home from school. "Ugg," Sakura complained, "Why must they assign all the work on the first day? My backpack weighs a ton!" Tomoyo giggled. "I do not know, but I shall help you finish it, as you have a date tomorrow." she replied with a smile. Sakura's eyes grew misty. "Syao-chaaaaan..." she sighed happily. Theat was when they heard the voice. "Are you sure it is here, Aya?" Sakura halted as she realized the voice came from around the corner. "I am sure," said another voice, "The Sorrow is definitely hostile in this area." "I knew I shouldn't have helped that girl..." the first voice complained. The second voice gave an exasperated sigh. "Just get your talisman, and let's capture it."  
*Capture?* Sakura thought,*What do they mean?* She looked aorund the corner to find none other than Himitsu, the new girl, holding out her hand. On her finger was a ring with an amathyst stone in the center. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Great power of the Clow, please help me stop this plague. I beseech myself before you, so you may bless me with your powers! RELEASE!"   
  
A bright glow emitted from the stone, and in a flash, it transformed into an archery bow. Himitsu's outfit shimmered, changing into a blue and gold suit. Her red hair spilled out from it's ponytail, reaching her shoulders. She seemed to age a little, turning to the age of fifteen or sixteen. On her back, a quiver of arrows appeared, and she grinned at her fluffy companion. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, running off. Sakura followed, holding her Key close to her. Tomoyo ran by her side, her camera ready. "This is going to be exciting!" she exclaimed. Soon, Himitsu reached a clearing, and she pulled out an arrow, stringing it. "Sorrow! Show yourself now!" she yelled, "I mean it!" There was a howl then, lonely and filled with hurt. Suddenly, a werewolf appeared, disgruntled and alone. It lunged for Himitsu, but she struck first, the arrow shocking the beast. Then she pulled out a card. "Restrain the Sorrow!" she ordered, "Joy card!" She taped the card with her bow, and a young girl appeared, wrapping herself around the beast, giggling. Himitsu quickly strung another arrow. "Return to your true shape! SOUL CARD!" she shouted. She then shot the arrow, striking the werewolf square in the center. The beast whithered, and within moments, was confined to a card. The card whirled around Himitsu, and she caught it between her fingers. The guise she wore vanished, she turned younger again, and Himitsu carefully slipped the card into the plastic compatment. "So there are three then..." she murmured.  
  
"Yes," Aya replied, "You now have the Joy, the Sorrow, and the Luck." Himitsu lt out a small laugh as she pulled her hair back up into a ponytail. "Luck. What good that's done me..." Himitsu muttered. Sakura then decided to step out of the shadows. Himitsu sensed this, and whirled around, bow and arrow in hand. "Stay out of this, Kinomoto-san," Himitsu advised, "You'll be messing with forces beyond your own capacity." That set Sakura off. "You idiot!" she shouted, "I am the Mistress of the Clow! Don't tell me about forces I don't understand." Himitsu smirked. "You just proved my point," she replied, "You let your emotions lead you. You wouldn't last a minute." The redhead strung her arrow, aiming it at Sakura. "Don't get in my way," she warned, "Or I'll kill you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
Author's note: Well, there ya have it. My first ever CCS fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. It was fun to write. ^^ Please R/R with your comments, complaints, and death threats.   
  
  



End file.
